Choosing a Queen
by keindahaha
Summary: Martin Septim, the new emperor of Tamriel, must choose a queen. And from all women who attends the coronation ceremony, he choose her. AU. MartinXHeroine. One-Shot.


Choosing a Queen

By : keindahaha

_A king must have a queen. That's a storybook said. And people of Tamriel said._

Today is a coronation ceremony day of Martin Septim. The illegitimate son of Uriel Septim VII. After the Oblivion Crisis was over, people of Tamriel wished to see they new saviors, Martin Septim and the 7th Champion of Cyrodiil. And well... I am the 7th Champion of Cyrodiil.

My name is Anna. A female nord. I don't know my surname for sure because I was born without parents who took care of me. In age of 5, I made myself a name and became a street urchin. For years and years until my age reached 20, I ran away from Skyrim to the border of Cyrodiil. But I got caught by Imperial Guards and got thrown in Jail where I met Uriel Spetim VII and saw his death.

But now Tamriel has a new emperor. His name is Martin Septim. A former priest of Talos in Kvatch. I met him in the Chapel of Talos and saved him from the marrauding Oblivion creatures at Kvatch. I had a lot of experiences with him while we tried to stop this Oblivion Crisis. After he lighted the dragonfire in the Temple of the One, daedra creatures over the Tamriel dead and the Oblivion gates closed once more.

_Is a knight supposed to protect the king? Or is it right if a knight fall for her king?_

Yes. I'm falling in love for the emperor, Martin Septim. All I've done is based from the crave of my heart to reach his. The first time I looked at him, I could feel my heart skip a beat. His relieving smile after I closed the gate of Kvatch made me gone crazy for him. I'm always thinking that this feeling isn't right. I'm not supposed to fall in love with the emperor. I'm the knight, he is the king. There's no way in every edge of the world a knight fall in love with a king. But I broke that law. I fell in love with him. So, I kept this feeling only in my heart.

* * *

_Is it right a king fall for his knight?_

My name is Martin Septim, the new emperor of Tamriel. Some folks told me, the emperor must choose a queen to continue the blood of dragonborn. And some folks told me it must be from a noble blood. But I don't want a noble blood to be my queen. I want her to be my queen. The 7th Champion of Cyrodiil, Anna. If I could choose, I would pick her as my first choice. She is my knight and I am her liege. Noble blood or not, I will always choose her.

And now, Chancellor Ocato had gather all Counts of Cyrodill, all Jarls of Skyrim, and all leaders over the Tamriel to bring their daughter to be my queen. And there's Anna who came to this coronation ceremony. Ocato said I can choose everyone who attend this event. It's his idea to propose the next queen in this very celebration.

After I finished wore my emperor robe, I walked to a table near me. There was a black box on that table. I took that small box and opened it. I looked at the ruby diamond ring inside that box. It's perefctly crafted by myself secretly while I was staying at the Cloud Ruler Temple when waiting for Anna to came back. Yes. It's for Anna. The one who will I choose to be my queen.

I closed that small black box and put them into my pocket safely. I looked into the mirror and said to myself "Confidence, Martin! This is the day!"

**KNOCK... KNOCK... KNOCK..**.

"Your majesty, Are you ready?" A guard asked me from the outside of my room.

"Yes, I am." I took a deep breath and walked to the door.

* * *

_I heard Martin will propose someone to be his queen. Who is that woman? Will it be... me?_

I walked to the throne room and saw everyone had gathered up. Every leaders of Tamriel were come and brang their daughters. They must be wished to be betrothed with the emperor. My heart beat faster. Nervous,scared, and curiosity in one. As I entered the room with a full custom sized Imperial Legion armor, everybody looked at me and whispered.

"ALL HAIL THE CHAMPION OF CYRODIIL!" Chancellor Ocato shouted. Everybody followed.

I smiled and waved to them. I'm not used to this salutations. It's too odd for me. I used to be punched, kicked, mocked, and trashed. I didn't know what to do, so I let my instict take over. I walked close to the throne chair. Stand beside it. I felt a bit nervous about this.

"ALL RISE, THE EMPEROR IS ENTERING THE ROOM."

Everybody stand up and Martin entered the room. He smiled and waved to everybody. Until I met his eyes.

* * *

_So, here it is, Martin. This is the day._

I looked at Anna's eyes. She's beautiful as ever, even she was like the only woman who wore that heavy armor. I smiled to her with my best smile. Then I could see her cheeks blushed. She shyly smiled at me too.

I reached the throne and kneeled in front of the Chancellor.

"I'm hereby, officially declared you as The Emperor of Tamriel. May the gods be with you!" He placed a crown over my head.

Everybody cheered, clapped, and shouted for me.

**30 MINUTES LATER**

The feast is now ongoing. Now, I'm searching for a woman. Anna. After the coronation ceremony she seemed gone and nobody saw her. I put my hand into the pocket and hold a small box inside. Everybody seems talk about who will I propose. They know I'm searching for my queen. I smiled to them.

Now, I'm a bit worried. Where's Anna? The Nord I've been fallen for. I couldn't see her any place. I was see her next to the throne. I saw the Blades were talking to eachother. Then I walk closer to Baurus to ask him.

"Sorry Baurus, but I need to ask you something."

"Anything sire, what do you need?"

* * *

_It must not be me. All the rumors are just rumors. Lies are just lies. A Lie never become a truth._

I walked away from the party to take a deep breath and took of my helmet, revealing my neat short ponytailed mahogany hair. I sat on the chair far from the throne. I looked at everyone who celebrate this moment. Then I felt somehow emptiness inside my heart. Tears began to roll on my cheeks. Now, I'm the saddest woman in this party. I knew he wouldn't choose me. He's a nobleman and I am no one. The folks must be wanted Martin married with a noblewoman from another province or city. I sat there thinking to myself and closed my eyes trying to have some rest from all of this

**10 MINUTES LATER**

I opened my eyes and saw everybody still on their own business. But everybody seemed whispering my name. I got up from the chair and walked to the crowds.

"What happened?" I asked them.

"Oh, there you are Anna. Our Emperor has been searching for you all day. You might want to see him." One of the Jarl of Skyrim answer.

I looked everywhere for him. I didn't want to let him down if he's searching for me. But instead of search for him, I decided to wait for him. Being the one who is searched by him. I sat on the chair that I sat on last time.

* * *

"I think she was sitting on a chair far from the throne back there, sire." Baurus said to me.

"Thank you, Baurus." I said thanks and left.

I walked quickly to somewhere Baurus had told me. I didn't want to lost her again from my eyes. Everybody was looking at me when I was halfly running over the throne room. Then I saw her. Sitting on a chair and smiled to me like she had waiting for me.

"The first time I met you, I was the one who searching for you. Now you are the one who searching for me." She said. I saw some tears on the edge of her eyes.

I took her hand and helped her to stand up. I smiled at her first and kneeled in front of her. Everybody looked to us. Watching with awe or surprised. They maybe never thinked if the emperor is falling in love with this very woman, The 7th Champion of Cyrodiil herself. But now I didn't care about them. I focused on the woman in front of me. I took the small black box from my pocket and opened it.

"Anna, the first time I saw your bravery, your compassion to protect me, it made my heart skips and want you to be with me. The storybooks always said the king must have a queen. And it always has been from a noble blood. But now, I will make the storybooks say love is come from everywhere. Even it's the king who loves his knight. Or the knight who loves her king. And for that, Anna, do you accept to be my honorable wife and my queen?" I finally proposed to Anna.

Her cheeks is now blushed. She smiled and I could see her tears coming out from her eyes. She finally opened her mouth to speak.

"Yes, I do Martin. I accept to be your honorable wife and your queen." She said.

I smiled and put the ring to her finger. I stand up and gave her a sweet kiss. The audience cheered and clapped.

"I guess, now I will have Septim tailed on my name." She said.

"Yes, you will, Anna Septim."

_Every storybook said the king gets the nobleblood. But today, we make some exceptions. Everyone can love eachother no matter who they are, no matter from where they are. Even you are a king and your love is your knight, it doesn't matter. Love never sees people from her/his position. Love only sees the heart of people._

**A/N : Review and Favs will be appriciated.**


End file.
